monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Justine Saina
Justine Saina - Córka pary dżinnów pochodzi z Indii. Naukę w MH zaczęła dzięki wygranej stypendium w konkursie. To pomieszanie sangwinika z cholerykiem, nie wiadomo czy spodziewać się u niej dobrego chumoru czy odwrotnie, jedno można przewidzieć -jakakolwiek nie byłaby jej reakcja, będzie gwałtowna i porywcza. Upiorkę fascynują między innymi wyrób biżuterii oraz taniec orientalny i takowa kuchnia. Justine wydaje się być chłodna i wycofana, ale jeśli ktoś zechce poznać ją bliżej, przekona się, że pozory mylą. Osobowość Justine to szczera, energiczna, skłonna do podejmowania wyzwań, (typowy sangwinik z pomieszaniem choleryka) dziewczyna, jej dobrzy przyjaciele twierdzą, iż jest istną duszą towarzystwa. Cechuje ją pogodność i lekkość umysłu, niezwykle łatwo ją zranić czy doprowadzić do płaczu, dziewczynie wydaje się, że jest nudną osobą, z reguły zakłada, że nowo poznane osoby jej nie polubią, choć mama i ojczym wielokrotnie radzili jej, by się nie przejmowała opinią innych. Mimo chwilowych przebłysków, że nie wszystkie osoby będą jej życzliwe i nie warto się zmieniać dla innych, Justine z dystansem podchodzi do innych osób. Dziewczyna ma dwa oblicza: dla rodziny i dobrze znanych osób, których nazywa przyjaciółmi jest prawdziwym wulkanem kreatywności i radości, dla nowych znajomych jest chłodniejsza i bardziej spokojna. Dziewczyna niezwykle łatwo traci zimną krew, łatwo wpada w gniew aczkolwiek potrafi kontrolować swoje emocje. Wygląd Justine to przeciętnej wysokości dziewczyna o pół przezroczystej, kawowej skórze. Z uwagi na swoje pochodzenie ma typowo hinduskie rysy twarzy, jej czarne brwi są bardzo dobrze zarysowane i widoczne, oczy Justine w miejscach białek mają odcień żółtawy, a źrenice fioletowy. Dziewczyna ma odstające uszy i masywne dłonie z kwadratowymi paznokciami. Jej włosy są naturalnie fioletowe. Z racji bycia dżinnem, ma charakterystycznie wydłuzone uszy, jej kończyny są lekko przeźroczyste, w zależności od padanego na Justine światła, na jejciele widać charakterystyczne dla dźinnów zdobienia. Relacje 'Rodzina' Justine jest córką pary dźinnów Obecnie jej rodzice są po rozwodzie, z ojcem nie utrzymuje kontaktów ze swojej własnej woli. Jej matka ma nowego partnera, którego dziewczyna bardzo ceni (o wiele bardziej niż ojca) nie pamięta do końca ojca biologicznego, ale z tego co opowiadała jej matka nie był zbyt ciekawą osobowością, dziewczyna posiada brata bliźniaka (dwu jajowego) imieniem Justin oraz dwóch starszych braci, również bliźniaków o imionach Jamal i Jason. Bliźniak upiorki jest z natury jak swoja siostra, upiorka zazdrości mu jego muzycznych zdolności, w dziećiństwie a i do dziś często rywalizują, jednak tak po przyjacielsku. Starsi bracia dziewczyny, to typowi "królowie" szkoły, zawsze gotowi do podrywu, podziwiani przez tłum. Dziewczyna zazdrościła im ich pewności siebie, czasami dokuczają jej oraz Justinowi, aczkolwiek czwórka rodzeństwa wie że mogą na siebie liczyć, każde byłoby gotowe wskoczyć za drugim w ogień. ''Dalsza rodzina Dosyć nie dawno temu, upiorka wraz ze swoim bliźniakiem dowiedziała się że jest daleką krewną Szeheryzade Chaahate hain a także Genievieve. 'Relacje z innymi uczniami' Justine raczej nie ma wrogów, choć ona uważa inaczej. Można powiedzieć, że ma na tym punkcie kompleks, stara się wszystkim podlizać, przypodobać, wręcz na siłę zakolegować, czasem nachalnie. Zdarza się jednak, że jakaś osoba szczególnie nie przypadnie jej do gustu, wówczas traktuje ją jak potencjalnego rywala lub zwyczajnie za osobę, którą trzeba usunąć ze swojej drogi czy też unikać na każdym kroku. Z Justinem Saina Z siostrą chłopak ma różne relacje, w dzieciństwie wiele czasu spędzali razem wesoło biegając po mieście. Z czasem kiedy zaczęli dorastać, utracili swój dobry kontakt, każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Dziewczyna bardzo zazdrościła chłopakowi uwagi którą wiele osób darzyło jego osobę, czuła się pominięta, zwyczajnie zapomniana, nie potrzebna a i Justin nie miał czasu na spędzanie chwil z siostrą, miał pełno innych spraw na głowie, a to koncerty, propozycje występów, nowe piosenki...kiedy z powodu debiutu telewizyjnego Justina dziewczyna musiała zrezygnować ze swoich marzeń, to był dla niej szczyt. Nic dziwnego że Justine pamiętnego dla niej dnia wypowiedziała życzenie i wrzuciła monetę do fontanny przed halą symfoniczną w której chłopak debiutował, transmisja leciała na żywo w wielu krajach, we wszystkich ceniących dobrą muzykę stacjach a dziennikarze uwijali się niczym mrówki. Chłopak kilka miesięcy później poważnie zachorował, do czasów wydarzeń z BHWC! nawet przez myśl mu nie przyszło że Justine mogła mieć coś wspólnego z jego problemami zdrowotnymi. Kiedy poznał tajemnicę siostry, pocieszał bliźniaczkę ze to nie jest jej winą. Gdzieś w głębi serca, bardzo kocha dziewczynę, i chciałby być dla niej wsparciem. Z Temperance Bon Justine poznała Temperance przed lekcją szalonej nauki, na której miał się odbyć ważny test zamykający drugi straszysemestr. Od niego miała zależeć ocena końcowa. Temperance całą przerwę poświęciła na przesiadywaniu w bibliotece, podkreślaniu ważnych terminów zakreślaczami i wertowaniu notatek, które ówcześnie przygotowała. Wiedziała, że zda test na ocenę celującą, ale z drugiej strony czuła presję. W bibliotece była również Justine Saina, która niezbyt dobrze radziła sobie z nauką. Pot spływał po jej twarzy i szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w wydartą kartkę z zeszytu. Tempie zauważyła, że jej koleżanka z klasy sobie nie radzi, podeszła do niej i przećwiczyła zagadnienia, które Pan Hackington podał na poprzedniej lekcji, która odbyła się w zeszłym tygodniu. Justine uspokoiła się nieco, bowiem przypomniała sobie jak rozwiązywała na tablicy zadanie z obliczania masy substancji rozpuszczonej w roztworze o określonym stężeniu i gęstości. Kościotrupka odpytała ją jeszcze z poszczególnych formułek oraz definicji. Justine spojrzała na nią błagalnym wzrokiem i poprosiła, aby usiadły blisko siebie. Temperance nie była zbytnio zadowolona z tego pomysłu, ale uległa namowom dżinnki. Po kilku chwilach rozległ się dzwonek na lekcję. Dziewczyny natychmiast wybiegły z biblioteki. Temperance ostatni raz powtarzała materiał z ostatniej lekcji, dopóki nie przerwał jej donośny i przeraźliwy krzyk, który dobiegał zza jej kościstych pleców. Okazało się, że ów krzyk wydała Justine, która potknęła się na schodach. Tempie opatrzyła nogę koleżanki, wyciągnęła z plecaka fioletowy bandaż elastyczny oraz maść rozgrzewającą. Posmarowała stopę Justine, założyła bandaż i zaprowadziła do dormitorium. Następnego dnia, Temperance poszła do Pana Hack'a, aby usprawiedliwić nieobecność swoją i Justine, wyjaśniając przy tym całą sytuację. Nauczyciel bez wahania odnotował to w swoim kajecie i powiedział, że mają przyjść jutro po lekcjach, aby napisać test. Dziewczyny cały dzień spędziły na nauce, aby otrzymać jak najlepsze stopnie. Justine już całkowicie przestała boleć noga i mogła nią śmiało ruszać. Nazajutrz, po lekcjach, poszły prosto do gabinetu nauczyciela. Pan Hack posadził je na końcu klasy w dwóch ostatnich ławkach. Justine siedziała pod oknem, a Temperance pod ścianą. Obie bardzo się przejmowały i stresowały, nauczyciel rozdał arkusze, napisał kredą na tablicy godzinę zakończenia sprawdzianu i ustawił stoper. Po czterdziestu minutach w całej klasie było słychać głośny alarm wydawany przez stoper. Dziewczyny oddały testy, a Pan Hack porównał odpowiedzi dziewczyn. Okazało się, że obie dziewczyny otrzymały maksymalną liczbę punktów - a zatem, oceny celujące. Upiorki podskoczyły i przybiły sobie piątki. Od tamtego czasu pomagają sobie nawzajem w trudnych chwilach i mogą na siebie liczyć. Z Aaeminali Ogledalo W przeciwieństwie do brata dziewczyny, którego Agledali toleruje, żywiołaczka nie znosi Justine. Uważa że upiorka jest lizuską, myślącą iż każdy potwór czy potworka będą ja uwielbiać. Aeminali często dziwi się jakim cudem Justin oraz Justine są spokrewnieni, zwłaszcza że dla żywiołaczki diametralnie różnią się wyglądem, i nigdy nie nazwałaby ich bliźniakami. Agledali często nazywa Justine "wazelina", szczerze nie przepada za osobami które celowo starają się komuś przypodobać i bez powodu zawracają jej głowę o same drobnostki. Unika jej jak może. Z Poppy Hokkaido Relacje dziewczyn zaczęły się w dość... specyficzny sposób, mianowicie od pamiętnego opętania hinduski przez noppera-Bo, po wydarzeniach z RoS Justine wiele razy musiała przepraszać za grzeszki, które Poppy wyprawiała przy pomocy jej ciała, między innymi było zwinięcie przez Poppy zapasu galaretki przeznaczonej na deser, by następnie skonsumować ją na szkolnym dachu. Oczywiście Justine była początkowo wściekła jak się dowiedziała, co wyczyniała, jednakże po kilku dniach złość na Poppy jej przeszła, każdy ma prawo oszaleć po takim czasie odizolowania od świata. Obecnie są dobrymi znajomymi, zanosi się na większą przyjaźń między nimi. Z Sakurą Naegi Przyjaźń Justine i Sakury rozpoczęła się dość klasycznie - na szkolnym korytarzu. Dziewczyny razem trafiły do jednej klasy i od razu spodobały się sobie, siadają koło siebie, dyskutują na przerwach, razem się uczą... Justine traktuje Sakurę bardziej jako dobrą znajomą, a nie BFF do grobowej deski, Sakura za to w ciągu kilku dni mocno związała się z hybrydą, tak, że byłaby gotowa oddać życie za Justine. Z Jodrin Raghba Z Ally "Octo" Pus Ally i Justine są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, od samego początku znajomości szybko znalazły wspólny język, mogą na sobie polegać. Z Amelie Muroame Dobre znajome. Z Genievieve Von Lamp Dobre znajome, większość osób bierze je za przyjaciółki, są ze sobą spokrewnione, jednakże mało osób wie o tym fakcie. Z Blair DeGhoul Dobre znajome, dość często razem widywane. Z Szeheryzade Chaahate hain Przyjaciółki, dosyć dobrze się rozumieją i są dla siebie oparciem w trudnych chwilach, są ze sobą spokrewnione. Z San-Hee Yumehą Przyjaciółki, wiedzą że mogą na sobie polegać. Łączy je radosny charakter oraz otwartość na świat. Z Heather Sharmą Znajome. Z Riley Bone Znajome. Riley często pomaga Justine w lekcjach. Z Piggie Hrum Znajome, często dobierają się w parę na zajęciach kulinarnych. Z Cici Clock Dobre znajome, Justine ceni sobie mądry chumor Cici oraz jej upór. Z Sonną Rotson Znajome, często razem siedzą na lekcjach. Z Ezequielem Dobry znajomy Justine, stara się mu pomagać jak może. Z Victorią Chainsmeow Dobre znajome. Z Miusą Harumi Dobre znajome, może kiedyś nawet przyjaciółki? lubią swoje towarzystwo. Z Katie Bloodeyes Dziewczyny po raz pierwszy spotkały się na dziedzińcu przed szkołą Monster High, gdy to Katie spieszyła się na lekcje i niechcący potrąciła Justine. Zaraz po tym zdarzeniu nie rozmawiały, wymieniły tylko krótkie "sory" i chłodne "nie ma sprawy" jednak los chciał, że spotkały się kilka lekcji później na wychowaniu fizycznym. W tedy to Katie chciała uciec z tejże lekcji i na jej nieszczęście znów potrąciła pannę Saina jednak tym razem zwykłe przepraszanie przekształciło się w krótką rozmowę. W następnych dniach znów się spotykały (później już Katie uważała i nikt nie lądował na ziemi) i dużo rozmawiały. Teraz często można je spotkać na przerwach gdy gawędzą. 'Miłość' Justine to romantyczka, pragnie, by poświęcano jej uwagę i stawiano ją na pierwszym miejscu. Sama jest wierną i lojalną osobą, nie oszukuje i jest stała. Dziewczyna nigdy nie miała partnera, choć wielokrotnie wyobrażała sobie siebie samą na randkach i ciagle ma nadzieję, że ktoś w końcu podbije jej serce. Od czasów BHWC, dziewczynę chyba po raz pierwszy w (nie)życiu, trafiła strzała amora, jednakze nie było dane jej kontynuować tej znajomości,każde rozeszło się w swoją stronę, aczkolwiek wymieniają się listami. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Justine jest małe ducho-tygrysiątko imieniem Nahal. Dziewczyna przygarnęła ją jeszcze, kiedy mieszkała w Indiach, znalazła ją za trzepakiem obok swojej kamienicy. Nahal jest niska, jej futro ma biały odcień, a prążki fioletowo-niebieski. Oczy tygrysicy są wydatne, mają kolor niebieski. Jej głowa przeważnie ozdobiona jest złotą przepaska, na której jest medalik z imieniem i nazwiskiem właścicielki oraz miejscem jej zamieszkania. Nahal została w Indiach, nie przebywa w Salem podczas nauki swojej właścicielki. 'Biografia skrócona' Justine na świat przyszła w Indiach, a ściślej mówiąc w stolicy tego kraju New Delhi, 31 stycznia w chłodną i wilgotną noc. Otoczenie w jakim dziewczyna przyszła na świat nie było sprzyjające, rodzinie dziewczyny nie przelewało się. Dziewczynka już we wczesnym dzieciństwie zauważyła kontrast między jej warunkami (nie)życia, a sytuacją materialną innych dzieci. Bardzo często myślała, czemu to jej rodzinie (nie)żyje się tak, a nie inaczej. dżinnka tak jak jej brat bliźniak była bardzo bystrym dzieckiem, dzięki inicjatywie matki i dwóch starszych braci, w przeciwieństwie do innych dzieci z ich rocznika, szybko nauczyli się pisać oraz czytać. Nowe umiejętności sprawiły, że zaczęła bardziej przykładać się do swojego wykształcenia, wiele razy brała udział w konkursach (nie tylko naukowych). Dzięki jej wielokrotnym wygranym, rodzina Justine mogła pozwolić sobie na nieco lepsze mieszkanie. Mimo to nie mal zawsze żyła w cieniu brata bliźniaka którego kariera zaczęła rozwijać się w zawrotnym tempie, jego imię było na ustach członków całej rodziny, dziewczyna czuła ze nikt jej nie pamięta, nikogo nie interesuje jej pozycja, myślała parę razy o ucieczce z domu, aczkolwiek była wtedy dzieckiem i nic z tego nie wychodziło. W okresie dorastania, coraz bardziej zaczęła denerwować się z powodu sławy jaką zdobywa jej bliźniak, kiedy wracali do domu, on był zapraszany na różne przyjęcia, proszono go o zdjęcia, by śpiewał a o Justine nikt nie pamiętał, ją proszono jedynie o ustąpienie miejsca w autobusie, i to niezbyt przyjaźnie.,nic więc dziwnego iż kiedy została przez matkę zmuszona do zrezygnowania z marzeń, na rzecz występu brata, wrzuciła monetę do fontanny przed halą i życzyła sobie by brat już nigdy nie pamiętał, działała w afekcie i do końca nie zdawała sobie z mocy jaką mają życzenia, zwłaszcza życzenia dżinnów. Kilka miesięcy później, chłopak faktycznie zachorował i to poważnie, gorączka wokół jego osoby opadła, lecz on sam zamknął się w sobie, przestał być taką wesołą osobą jak kiedyś, coś w nim umarło. Dziewczyna codziennie karmiła się wyrzutami sumienia, było jej strasznie wstyd, gdzieś w sobie czuła że to jej wina, nie chciała zniszczyć mu marzeń. Pragnęła jedynie chwilowej uwagi, ale...to nie pomogło,nikomu. Dziewczyna żyła tak w poczuciu winy kilka lat, aż wreszcie w wieku15 lat wzięła udział (jako reprezentantka szkoły) w konkursie, który polegał na stworzeniu projektu społecznego. Wygrała go, lecz kiedy usłyszała co jest nagrodą, cała euforia zniknęła. Ukrywała wręcz przed starszymi braćmi i matką fakt swojej wygranej, nie trwało to zbyt długo dzięki jej wychowawczyni, która przybyła do jej domu, by spytać, czemu dziewczyna nie przybyła na spotkanie z fundatorami nagrody. Starsi bracia i matka duszyco dżinnki byli w niebo wzięci, kiedy usłyszeli, że nagroda to stypendium w światowej sławy Straszyceum. Wręcz zmusili ją do wyemigrowania do Ameryki, jej starsi bracia spakowali ją, a matka załatwiła pobyt w dormitorium, wszystko za jej plecami. Bliźniak upiorki, nie sprawiał wrażenia poruszonego jej wyjazdem, nadal chodził z tym samym smutnym wyrazem co od czasu początku choroby, dziewczyna nadal czuła się winna. Justine była wściekła, nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś ingerował w jej (nie)życie i to w takim stopniu. Jej bliscy powtarzali dziewczynie, że to wszystko robią z miłości do niej i tylko i wyłącznie dla jej dobra. Ona uważała inaczej. Przez pierwsze pięć dni pobytu w MH nie odbierała od bliskich telefonu, była niemiła dla nauczycieli, a nawet dla dyrektorki i strasznie wybrzydzała. Po jakimś czasie (to jest po mniej więcej tygodniu) jej temperament osłabł, jakoś się zaklimatyzowała, a nawet znalazła przyjaciółki, zaczęła się nawet cieszyć ze nie musi karmić się wyrzutami widząc codziennie twarz swojego brata.Obecnie jest dużo milsza i bardziej otwarta niż po przeprowadzce, zdarza jej się brać udział w szkolnych projektach, a nawet dość dobrze dogaduje się z gronem pedagogicznym. Zdolności *'Przenikalność''' - Justine moze przenikać przez ciała stałe (np.szafy). *'Telekineza '- Justine moze przenosić ciała stałe siłą woli. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Będąc dżinnem,Justine jest nieśmiertelna. *'Teleportacja ' - Justine może teleportować się, a także inne osoby w dowolne miejsce na Ziemii. *'Spełnianie życzeń '- owszem, dziewczyna może spełniać życzenia, jednakże nie rozwinęła w sobie tej zdolności, na tyle by ją praktykować. Zainteresowania *'Wyrób biżuterii '- Justine bardzo ceni sobie sztukę jubilerską, kiedy mieszkała w Indiach całymi wieczorami rysowała projekty naszyjników i kolczyków, nadal to robi. *'Taniec i śpiew '- Dziewczyna interesuje się tańcem i śpiewem, aczkolwiek tylko hobbystycznie i nigdy nie myślała, by się zajmować tym na poważnie. *'Podróże '- Dziewczyna od małego uwielbiała zwiedzać świat i odkąd pamięta marzy jej się podróż dookoła świata. *'Zbieranie pamiątek '- Przywiezienie bliskim pamiątek z podróży to dla dziewczyny wręcz obowiązek. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po baaardzo widocznych brwiach. *Po sposobie chodzenia. *Po tym, że nie nosi spodni krótszych niż za łydkę. Wystąpienia *Residents of Souls *Bollywood here we come! Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka: ' JS (tylko przez Ally) Justi, Justusia, Just *'Ulubione powiedzonko:' No, chodź! *'W szkole najbardziej lubi...:' W-F *'A najmniej...: '''Historię *'Zwierzak: mała ducho tygrysica Nahal *'''Sekrety jej pokoju: I ściany, i podłogi oraz meble w pokoju dziewczyny utrzymane są w odcieniach czerwieni *'Nie rusza się bez:' Gumki do włosów Miejsce pochodzenia 'Indie '– państwo położone w Azji Południowej, zajmujące większość subkontynentu indyjskiego. thumb|left|188px Od północy Indie są ograniczone przez łańcuchy górskie: Karakorum i Himalaje. Z Indiami graniczą: Pakistan na północnym zachodzie, Chiny, Nepal oraz Bhutan na północy, Mjanma i Bangladesz na północnym wschodzie, Sri Lanka przez zatokę Mannar i cieśninę Palk na południowym wschodzie. Od południowego zachodu kraj otaczają wody Morza Arabskiego, zaś od południowego wschodu Zatoki Bengalskiej i Morza Andamańskiego. Do Indii należy archipelag Lakkadiwów leżący na Morzu Arabskim 450 km na zachód od wybrzeży kraju oraz leżące w Zatoce Bengalskiej archipelagi Andamanów i Nikobarów. Najwyższym punktem jest ośmiotysięcznik Kanczendzonga położony w Himalajach na granicy z Nepalem wznoszący się na wysokość 8586 m n.p.m. Klasyczny potwór 'Dżinny '(arab. جن) – demony i duchy powstałe z czystego ognia bez dymu (w niektórych wersjach wierzeń z czystego płomienia oraz obłoku pary), które posiadają nadnaturalną potęgę i są niewidzialne,thumb|left|79px mogą jednak przyjmować dowolną postać (człowieka, zwierzęcia lub potwora). Utożsamiały one wrogie człowiekowi siły natury. Uważano ich za mieszkańców pustyni. Wiara w dżinny stanowiła bardzo istotny składnik religii Arabów w okresie przed przyjęciem przez nich islamu. Jako pozostałość mitologicznych wyobrażeń z przedmuzułmańskiej Arabii pojawiły się także w islamie, gdzie stanowią trzecią kategorię rozumnych istot stworzonych przez Boga (obok aniołów i ludzi). Dżinny w wierzeniach muzułmańskich dzielą się na dobre i złe. Dobre służą Bogu i pomagają ludziom (w szczególności prorokom), zaś złe (ifrity, sile i ghule) szkodzą. Czasem do złych dżinnów zalicza się szatana (szejtana). Podobnie jak ludzie, dżinny dzielą się na plemiona i rody. Ciekawostki *Choć Saina to tak naprawdę kobiece imię hinduskie, to jest także nazwiskiem Justine, jej braci oraz całej jej rodziny. *Urodziła się 31 Stycznia, jest spod znaku Wodnika *Uwielbia jeść samą przyprawę curry, jej bracia twierdzą, że to chore. *W przeciwieństwie do imienia jej brata bliźniaka, imię upiorki się nie odmienia. *Kiedy się zdenerwuje, podekscytuje lub zasmuci, zdarza jej się mówić w Hindi. *Kiedyś, kiedy była duzo młodsza jej matka zmusiła ją do zrezygnowania z przyjęcia urodzinowego koleżanki, na rzecz występu jej brata. Ta rozgoryczona, wrzuciła monetę do fontanny przed salą koncertową i życzyła sobie by Justin już nigdy nie zaśpiewał. Rok póżniej, jej brat bliźniak poważnie zachorował na struny głosowe i do dziś dziewczyna żyje w poczuciu winy. *Śpi na siedząco i z otwartymi oczami. *W swojej rodzinie posiada przedstawicieli rasy duchów, dlatego posiada min. Zdolność telekinezy. *W filmie "Bollywood here we come!" dowiadujemy się, że ma alergię na pióra strusia. *Nie potrafi gwizdać i jeździć na rowerze. *Justine jest obu ręczna. *Nigdy nie odwiedziła zoo. *Jej szczęśliwa i ulubiona liczba to osiem. *Jest wolna od jakichkolwiek uzależnień. *Nie przepada za smakiem ananasów. *Ma wielki sentyment do liczb parzystych. *Nie lubi ciast z kruszonką i nie przepada za kuchnią węgierską. *Postać z początku była hybrydą dźinna oraz ducha, jednakże autorka stwierdziła że przecież dżinny to swego rodzaju duchy oraz demony, więc lekko zmieniła jej rasę. Galeria Justine rysunek.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Justine Justine ID.jpg TakiSobieSzkicJustine.jpg JustineSanHeeSonna.jpg|Justine,San-Hee oraz Sonna Ally i Justine.jpg|Justine i Ally Justine i Szeheryzade.jpg|Justine wraz z Szeheryzade SanHee i Justine.jpg|Justine i San-Hee AllyJustineSonna.jpg|Wraz z Octo i Sonną IMG 20161211 113020.jpg|Z Poppy BHWC okładka.jpg|na okładce BHWC TakiSobieRysunekJustine by Rochi.jpg|W jakimś niby hinduskim ubraniu Justine szkic pełny by Rochi.jpg ChibiJustineSzkic.jpg RysunekJustineZProfiluWZeszycie.jpg|Oto, co robi Rochi kiedy nudzi się na lekcji Justine i Justin szkic długopisem pełny by Rochi.jpg|Ze swoim bliźniakiem Cici San-Hee Justine koncepty MHICC.jpg Scenka do BHWC.jpg Blair San-Hee i Justine kolorami rysowane.jpg Kolorowy szkic Justine i Justina by Rochi.jpg KolejnyRysunekJustineIJustinaByRochi.jpg Justine syrenka.jpg GenievieveSzeheryzadeJustineJustinTakiSobieSzkic.jpg|Z bratem oraz krewnymi SzkicPortretJustine.jpg JustineIJustinZaMłodu.jpeg|z Justinem za młodu w różnych seriach Justine NS.jpg|New scaremester Justine PD.jpg|Picture Day Justine PD2.jpg|"Zdjęcie" Picture Day Justine FIG.jpg|Freaky inspired ghouls Justine ROS2.jpg|Fangtastic Passage Justine ROS.jpg|Jamonic Style Justine BHWC! 1.jpeg|BHWC! Justine FP.jpeg|Flower Power - kwiat marakui Justine HOI.jpg|Horror on ice Justine AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Justine PitC.jpg Justine&Justin MF.jpg|Monster Family z bliźniakiem Justine CB.jpeg|Coffin Bean Galeria od innych Justine Skullette.png|Skullette justine od PixieGiggler (i Szip) /Czasy kiedy jeszcze Justine była hybrydą/ Saina2.png|Justine w Simsach od Listka Saingłowa.png|portret Justine w Simsach od Listka Justine by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gala Justine Saina.jpg|Od Kicia 128 PrezentOdCzikoDlaRochi.jpg|od Czikorita08 Justine Skullette by A.G.png|Skullette od Amity. Gala JustineJakoDzieckoByCziko.jpg|Za młodu, by Czikorita08 Meta timeline *11 Październik 2016 - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Justine Saina *13 Pażdziernik 2016 - pojawia się Bio oraz art Justine *14 Października 2016 - profil Justine zostaje w pełni opublikowany Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dżinny